Aurora
Aurora was a reptilian Kaijin created and used by Fish. Personality WIP History Shades Aurora's first appearance chronologically came three years before the events of the main RPVerse. Somewhere in a desert city located in a different dimension, Aurora and Ash were perched on the roof of a skyscraper, looking for a target they had been paid to assassinate. Just as Aurora is about to take the shot, Ash makes her flinch, causing her to miss. Aurora quickly gets her sights on the target again and dispatches them with ease. The two pack up and get in an elevator back to ground level. They pack up their equipment in a van and drive off, heading back to their hotel, where Fenrir is waiting with the payment from their client for the assassination they just completed. Along the way, Ash awkwardly invites Aurora to her hotel room to have dinner later that evening, an offer that Aurora somewhat reluctantly accepts. Later that evening, Ash calls Aurora, reminding her of the dinner plans. Aurora heads down to Ash's room and knocks on the door. Ash quickly answers the door, and Aurora is greeted by the sight of an unusual amount of candles. After a few minutes, Ask asks Aurora if she ever thought of leaving the assassination business and settling down with someone. After an awkwardly long pause, Ash yawns and proposes that they both go to bed. Aurora hesitates for a moment, but eventually joins Ash. Debut: Make Some Noise Chronologically three years after her last appearance, Aurora made her first actual appearance in the Sonoran Desert after she was hired to help kill Ash once and for all. WIP Face Off WIP Death: Adios After finding out that Ash was still alive, Aurora was loitering in a hardware store in Albuquerque, waiting to see if Ash would show up. She heard her own motorcycle approaching, and shortly after, Ash rode the motorcycle into the hardware store, searching for Aurora. Ash finally found Aurora. Aurora, eager to kill Ash, shouted... ...and the two prepared for combat. Aurora armed herself with a pipe wrench, and Ash grabbed a sledgehammer from a shelf as she approached Aurora. Ash swung the hammer at Aurora, but Aurora grabbed the hammer and tossed it away, before hitting Ash with the wrench. The two exchanged blows repeatedly, eventually ending with Ash being knocked back into some shelves, pinning her down. Aurora walked back and picked up the sledgehammer, and walked back over to Ash, preparing to smash her head with the hammer. However, before Aurora could swing the hammer, Ash grabbed a machete laying nearby and swung it upwards into Aurora's crotch, partially splitting her in half. Aurora stumbled back as Ash freed herself, and attempted to hit Ash one last time, accidentally causing her guts to fall out. Aurora collapsed, bleeding to death quickly, and Ash began to walk away. However, Ash stopped and walked back, taking Aurora's trench coat for herself, then leaving. Abilities True Form= Aurora's abilities consisted of a combination of speed and brains, but also durability. * Physical strength: Aurora was very muscular (though not as muscular as Ash), capable of lifting objects heavier than her own weight. * Bone structure: Like Ash and Fenrir, Aurora's unique bone structure formed an armor-like shield beneath her skin, giving her decent durability and rendering attacks on her vital organs rather difficult. * Rapid regeneration: Aurora could regenerate minor wounds quickly, and could regenerate moderate or severe injuries within a few days. However, particularly severe wounds couldn't be regenerated, as seen when she was killed. * Sharp claws: The claws on Aurora's hands were very long and razor sharp, capable of slicing clean through moderate armor. * Energy absorption: Aurora could drain energy from weakened or dead opponents. * Agility: Thanks to her very light build, Aurora was very agile, capable of jumping very high and far and moving very quickly. * Whip-like tail: Aurora was able to use her tail in a way similar to a whip, moving it at very high speeds to inflict great damage to opponents. * Jaws: Aurora was capable of opening her jaws to almost 90 degree angles to aid in eating prey. * Sharp fangs: Aurora's teeth were sharp, capable of puncturing light armor. * Prehensile tongue: Aurora's tongue was unusual, as it was long, prehensile, and forked. Weaknesses * Light-based attacks: Aurora, though still susceptible, was noticeably less vulnerable to them than Ash or Fenrir. |-|Human Form= In her human form Aurora still retains some of her abilities, but this form was more oriented towards stealth use or blending in while hunting for her next victim. * Strength: Aurora retains a fair amount of the strength of her true form, although the strength of her human form was considerably lower due to the constraints imposed by a human body structure. * Regeneration: Aurora could also still regenerate, although quite a bit slower than her true form. Weaknesses * Light-based attacks: Aurora, though still susceptible, was noticeably less vulnerable to them than Ash or Fenrir. Weapons * Ducati Diavel: Though not necessarily a weapon, Aurora's superbike was her main method of transportation. Theme WIP Trivia WIP Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Deceased Category:Female Category:Neutral Evil Category:Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Original Characters Category:Assassin Category:Kaijin Category:Other Worldly Being Category:Criminals Category:Characters (Fish6) Category:Unfinished Article Category:Viperak